


Electrifying Friction Heat

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Electrifying Friction Heat

Louise was walking home school one day and she went by someone's house that had very mean dogs and the dogs somehow got loose and they started chasing Louise. Louise just kept running until she tripped and fell. The dogs were almost about to maul her when suddenly a yellow and black Sasquatch alien looking creature stood in front of her. The creature emitted electricity out of his body shockmg the dogs but too much that it'd damage them but just enough to make them scared and to give up on chasing Louise. The dogs ran back to the owner's as to how the dogs were a huge threat to people in the nearby area the alien went to the owner's house and told him to keep his dogs chained up or locked up securely in the yard. Then the alien went back to Louise and he noticed her knees were bleeding and they were scraped. He got out of Louise's back pack a first aid kit and he sprayed peroxide on her scraped knees and then bandaged her knees up with gauze and tape. Then he picked Louise up bridal style and carried her to her house. She pointed in that direction that that was the direction to go to get to her house.  
"Phew that was a close one. I almost got mauled. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there to save me. Thank you."  
The alien just smiled at her. "It was my pleasure Louise."  
Louise gasped. "How do you know my name?"  
"When I was rummaging through your back pack I found your school id and it had your name on it."  
"Oh ok well anyway what's your name?"  
"Nane's shocksquatch babe."  
"Well shocksquatch thank you again-"  
She didn't get to finish what she was saying because he smashed his lips to hers while he was carrying her. His tongue pushed past her lips going into her mouth and French kissing her. Louise moaned lightly. This only made him kiss her deeper and more passionately. Her head started to reel and she was starting to lose it that she could see fireworks. His mouth trailer lower kissing down her chin making it to her neck and kissing and sucking and licking upon her neck making her moan just a little louder now. He stopped what he was doing all together. Finally he made it back to her house and he set her down.  
"Thanks for bringing me home and wow you sure are a great kisser."  
"You're welcome beautiful and you are a great kisser too. Maybe I'll see ya around sometime."  
"Yeah maybe so bye shocksquatch."  
"Goode bye beautiful."


End file.
